what do we do
by nabsleuth
Summary: something really bad happens to reba, and the family has to figure out how to handle it, and how to earn rebas trust back
1. Chapter 1

Reba was walking down the street, thinking about what just happened at home. She had just gotten into a huge fight with her kids, ex husband, and his wife.

"I cant believe this, why do they treat me like this, after all I do for them." reba thought.

All of a sudden she felt a strong hand grab her from behind, she was so deep in thought that she never heard the man coming.

She struggled to get loose, but the man was too strong and she couldn't get free. He pulled out a gun and put it up to her head.

"If you know whats best for you, you will stop struggling, I wont hesitate to use this." said the unknown man. She didn't recognize the voice and she was shaking she was so scared.

He tried dragging her to a nearby van, but she fought him hard, saying to herself she will not give in that easily.

The man got very frustrated with her fighting him, and hit her hard on the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out.

He proceeded to carry her to the van and put her in it, then drove away, to an unknown place.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba woke up with a severe headache, and very confused.

When she opened her eyes, it took a minute for her vision to clear. When it did she didn't know where she was and started to panic. She tried to get up but couldn't, as she was tied down to a bed.

She was tied down to a bed, in a room that was almost completely bare, if it weren't for the bed. The room just had one door, and no windows, and a camera in the corner.

Reba started to scream for help, as the door opened and a tall, muscular man walked in, with a huge grin on his face. The man was about 6 ft 10, short brown hair and clean shaven. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts.

"No use in screaming, no one can hear you, and it just makes me excited." said the man. "But if you enjoy exciting me, then scream all you please."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Reba.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what does matter is I have you here, and we are going to have a ton of fun tonight, just you and me."

He proceeded to take off his clothes, and walk over to the bed, but not before taking something out of his pocket, Reba couldn't tell what it was.

Reba started to panic, "Don't you come near me."

"Oh what are you going to do, stop me?" he said with a laugh. He came over to reba, and that when she noticed what was in his hand, it was a pocket knife.

"Now, if you behave, then everything will go smoothly, if not then this will be a living hell."

He then started to cut off her clothes, and Reba tried with all her mite to stop, him and free herself from the ropes, but to no avail.

"You look very hot struggling, but you won't succeed." he said while finishing cutting off her clothes and climbing on top of her.

Reba screamed when he entered her roughly. "Yeah, you enjoy this don't you?" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like it went on forever, he wouldn't stop. I was in so much pain, I just wanted to die.

I tried to fight him with all my might, which wasn't easy since I was tied up. I did get a hand free at some point and punched him, but he was quick to grab my hand and restrain it. He said I will regret that.

When he finally finished I just kept crying and looking at the ceiling, I couldn't believe what was happening.

"that was great wasn't it?" he asked with a laugh, as he got up and walked out the door.

I tried so hard to get free from the ropes, but I was in too much pain and it was no use.

He came back into the room, came over to me, took out his pocket knife and started to untie me.

"You better not make a move, you wont get anywhere and you will just suffer more then what you are going to now." as he said this I got even more terrified.

He picked me up and carried me out of the room on his shoulder. I was still naked and I figured this may be my only chance to get free. I started to hit and kick him, and ended up getting a good shot at his groin. He dropped me and I made a run for it.

We were in an upstairs hallway, so I ran down the stairs and out the front door. We were in a wooded area and I had no idea where we were, so I just took off into the trees.

It felt like I was running forever, my whole body was aching horribly, but I knew I couldn't stop.

I stopped when I felt like I had run long enough. I fell to the ground and sobbed, all I wanted to do was go home. I constantly looked around, fearing he was just around the corner, but I never heard him while I was running, and I he was no where in sight.

I sat there for who knows how long just crying, I knew I needed to find help, I couldn't lay there and wait for him to find me.

I stood up and before I could go anywhere I heard someone come up behind me, and I started to panic.

Before I knew it he grabbed me from behind.

"I warned you not to run, you don't listen. You're going to regret this."

All of a sudden I felt him move and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where in the world could Reba have gone?" asked a worried Brock.

"I don't know, but she sure seemed upset when she left here" Said Barbra Jean.

"Can you blame her, we weren't exactly being nice to her"

"Well its not completely our fault. Mom shouldn't have stuck her nose in everyones business" said Cheyanne.

"She always has to be in everyones business, and boss everyone around. We always have to do what she wants and exactly how she wants it. I'm tired of it." Said Kyra.

Everyone was in Reba's living room. Cheyanne called Brock in a worried tone in the morning, telling him that her mom never came home last night.

"I'm going to go out and try and find her. What if somethings wrong? She doesn't stay out this late without calling" Said Van.

"I'm coming with you." said Brock

As the men were walking out the door, the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it. " said Jake.

"hello?"

"Is this the Hart residence?"

"Yes this is, who is this?"

"This is doctor Rodriguez from Perry Memorial hospital. I am calling because we have a Ms. Reba hart here, and I need you and your family to come down here as soon as possible."

"What happened to my mom? Is she ok?"

"I can't discuss any details on the phone. I will be able to tell you everything when you get here."

"Ok, we will get there as soon as we can, thank you."

As soon as Jake hung up the phone, he ran into living room and told his family what the doctor told him on the phone, and they all rushed out to the hospital.

"We are here for Reba Hart!" exclaimed Brock, being out of breath from him and the whole family running from the car into the hospital.

"Yes, the doctor is waiting for you, I will notify him that you are here, if you would just wait right there in the waiting room, he should be with you soon." said the nurse behind the counter. Her name tag said her name was Melissa.

"I really hope moms okay, I am so worried and scared." said Cheyanne.

" I know baby, I'm sure everything will be ok." said Brock. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was scared out of his mind.

"It can't be anything good. I knew something was wrong when mom never came home last night." said a worried Kyra.

"I know honey" said Brock.

They weren't waiting long before the doctor came in.

"You are Reba's family?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, what happened to my mother? Is she ok?" asked Cheyanne.

"Well Ms. Hart came in early this morning in really bad shape. She was found by a woman jogging through Lincoln park, and found Ms. Hart laying in the bushes. She has signs of being raped, whip marks, burn and cut marks, and broken bones. She has been severely attacked, and has head trauma. Unfortunately she is in a coma." explained the doctor.

"oh my god!" cried Cheyanne. Van grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him as they both cried.

Brock couldn't believe what he heard. He looked around at his family and they were all crying.

"is she going to be ok?' asked Jake.

"We are doing the best we can for you mother, the next twenty-hours are going to be very critical, but we are going to do everything we can. We can't know the full extent of her injuries until she wakes up, and that not might be for awhile."

"thank you doctor" said Brock.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"We're going to be here all the time for your mother, and pray. Your moms a very strong woman, she will be able to get through this, she's a survivor." Said Brock.

"Come here" Brock said as he pulled everyone into a group hug, as they held each other and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have a lot going on and don't have much time to myself, and I am writing another story at the same time. I promise I will finish this story, I will not leave everyone hanging. I make a promise to update it with at least two chapters a week. Thank you for the reviews, I love them, I check them out everyday.**

 **Brock's POV**

It's been a week, and Reba still hasn't woke up. She has showed some progress, but its still a touch and go situation. Seeing her laying in bed hooked up to a bunch of machines, is scary. I broke down when I first saw her. She just didn't look like Reba.

I take the kids everyday to see her. They are taking this very hard. I have been too, but I've been keeping it together, and staying strong, my kids need me to be.

Reba and I were married for 20 years. Things were rocky in the end, and it seemed like all we ever did was fight. I made a huge mistake by having an affair with my dental hygienist, Barbra Jean. When she told me she was pregnant, I knew I had to make a choice. I didn't think Reba would forgive me for getting someone else pregnant. Yes we were split at the time and I was living elsewhere, but we were still legally married.

We divorced and I married Barbra Jean and she gave birth to our son Henry.

I regret leaving Reba. I don't regret Henry, not at all, but I'm still in love with Reba, always have been. Don't get me wrong, I love Barbra Jean, but I can never love her like I love Reba. Seeing Reba in such a frail position, fighting for her life, has made me realize just how much I still love her. I hope she makes it out alive.

Jake's been staying with me this week, he is 13 and doesn't need to be, but he didn't want to be alone in the house without his mother. Seeing the kids hurting this badly makes me just wish I could get a hold of the son of a bitch who did this to their mother. If I ever find him, he will suffer in the worst way possible.

I am currently sitting in Reba's hospital room just staring at her, thinking everything through. I've thought about what would happen if she didn't make it through, it scares me. I talk to her everyday and tell her everything that's going on with her and the kids. The police don't have much to go on, and hope to know more when she wakes up, hopefully she will have something to tell them.

As I was sitting there deep in thought, I notice movement coming from Reba. I look up to her and notice her eyes, open, and she had a panicked look on her face. I rush to her side in hopes to calm her down.

"Hey, Reba its ok. It's me, Brock. You're in a hospital. It's ok." I tried reassuring her but it didn't seem to be working and tried to fight me when I tried to touch her.

All of a sudden a few nurses came rushing in asking me to leave, and I resisted at first, but they didn't give me a choice. I stood outside the door pacing back and forth very worried.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only 20 minutes the nurses and doctor walked out, and I walked right up to the doctor and asked him if she was ok.

"Well she's doing ok for the most part, which is good. But it seems like she doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?" I asked as I started to panic, afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"What I mean is, she doesn't know who she is, or what the date is or anything. It appears her head damage has caused her to have amnesia. Now no need to panic, its probably only temporary."

"No need to panic? Are you crazy? Oh my god. But doc she is ok right?"

"Yes, she can talk, and move all her limbs, only thing I notice right now is her amnesia. That's probably why she panicked when she saw you, and fought at us. With what she just went through, I don't blame her."

"What should I do doctor?"

"The only thing you can do right now is treat her just like you would normally. Don't change anything up and try and make her as comfortable as you can. Its not going to be easy for anyone, especially not her."

"Will she get her memory back?"

"I don't know for sure. Memory is a funny thing. She may only forget for a day, and she may never remember. I'm very sorry."

"May I see her?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**From now on, this story will be from Brock's POV. When it changes I will let you know, I have big plans for this story. I hope you're enjoying it.**

I was really nervous to walk into her hospital room. After what she just went through, she must be terrified.

When I walked in I saw her sitting up looking into her lap. She had less machines hooked up to her, and I noticed for the first time the extent of her injuries, it absolutely broke my heart. She had broken ribs, a broken, wrist, and a broken nose. She had some severe bruises on her arms and neck, and numerous cuts.

"Hi there Reba." I said as I walked over to her. She never looked up at me, not even when I said her name, she jumped as I laid my hand on her shoulder, she just shook it off and looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I took my hand off.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

She still didn't say anything and just went back to staring at her lap.

"The kids really miss you, and are really worried about you." it wasn't until now that I realized I haven't called the kids to tell them their mom was awake.

"The doctor said you're doing great. You should be able to go home soon."

She looked up at me and just shook her head.

"What? You don't want to go home? What's wrong? You can talk to me."

She still wouldn't say anything.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, I'll always be here for you."

A few days later it was time for Reba to be released from the hospital. I called the kids soon after I saw Reba, and they all came with Barbra Jean to see her. Reba has still not said a word to anyone since she woke up, and I am starting to worry.

"So Reba, you ready to go home?"

She just shrugged.

"Come on, we can get lunch if you like, I'm sure you're sick of eating hospital food, I know you have always hated it."

I didn't get a response from her, but she did get up and follow me out the room. We had already filed the paper work for discharge, and we only came back into the room so she could change, Kyra had brought an outfit for her to wear from home.

We walked back to the car in silence, big surprise. I opened her car door for her, and she was hesitant to get in, "It's ok Reba." She was still uncertain. I came over and put a hand on her arm for comfort but, she just slapped it away.

"Reba, I know you're scared, and confused, but I'm going to take you home, where your kids and Barbra Jean are waiting for you. Remember them?" She shook her head, but she did get into the car.

I walked over toe the other side and got in and drove to her house. I was going to take her to lunch, but I hoped if I brought her back to her home, then maybe she may start remembering. I know it seems like a long shot, but I was being hopeful.

I pulled up into her driveway and helped her out of the car and into the house. I didn't touch her, since every time I did she would slap me away, I would let her come around when she was ready.

The whole family was in the living room when we walked in.

"REBA!" Barbra Jean yelled as she ran and put Reba in a bone crushing hug. I ran over and pried her away from Reba knowing how much that must have hurt her with her broken ribs.

"Barbra Jean, she just got back from the hospital, give her a minute to settle in before you crush her to death." I said. Reba looked like she was in pain, and a little scared.

"Sorry, I've just missed my best friend, its so nice to have her back home."

"Barbra Jean, you don't live here." said Kyra.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Oh mom, I'm glad to see you're doing great and back home" said Cheyanne as she lightly hugged her mother. Reba didn't respond back.

"hi mom." said Jake. Still no response.

"Well, Reba, would you like me to take you back into your room so you can get settled in?" I asked.

She shook her head, and proceeded up her stairs, no one followed her.

"I'm really worried about her dad, she's never like this." said Cheyanne.

"I know honey, but your mom has gone through a lot, and her memory is not on her side. She must be very scared and confused."

"I hate this, Mr. H. She seems so fragile." said Van.

"She will be fine, she's a fighter, she's a survivor."


	7. Chapter 7

I did not want to leave Reba alone her first night back home, so I had decided to stay the night.

Barbra Jean took Henry back home, I told her if she needed anything to just let me know, and I gave her a kiss goodbye.

I was cooking my world famous spaghetti for dinner, when Kyra walked in and sat on the stool at the island near the stove.

"Hi sweety."

"Hi dad. I'm really worried about mom."

I sighed. "I am too, but your moms a fighter, she will get through this."

"Yeah, but she doesn't even know who we are, she don't even know who she is. I mean, she just went through a horrific ordeal, and she wakes up and doesn't know who anyone is or who she is and now she Is told this is your family and you have to go home with them. I can't imagine how scared she is." Kyra had tears in her eyes saying this. Kyra was just like her mom, and never showed her emotions. This was killing her.

I walked over and gave her a hug and she just cried into my chest. "I know what you mean. I'm worried about her too. I'm going to go upstairs and check on her, okay?" I asked as I looked at Kyra. She nodded and I kissed her on the forehead before heading up the stairs. Cheyanne, Van, Elizabeth and Jake were all sitting In the living room watching a movie. No one seemed to notice me walk through.

I knocked lightly on Reba's bedroom. "Reba, may I come on? I just want to see how you're doing." I wait a minute and no one comes to the door. I don't even hear any noise. I knock again and debate on walking in, but I didn't want to spook her.

"I'm making spaghetti, it should be done soon, would you like some?" still no response.

I walk back down stairs, I figured she just needs time. I was a little worried though. The movie was just finishing up when I came back down. I told the kids dinner was ready and everyone proceeded into the kitchen, all discussing the movie. Kyra was still waiting for me on the stool when I walked back in. I didn't say anything to anyone and just made a plate for Reba and a glass of water and put it on a tray and went back up to her room.

I knocked again. "Reba, I brought you some food." No response. "I will leave the tray outside the door for you If you would like it, you should eat something." I was a little upset that she wouldn't talk to me. But I didn't want to push her.

When I came back into the kitchen, everyone already had a plate and had started eating.

"How is mom doing, dad?" asked Cheyanne.

"I don't know, she wouldn't answer the door, and I didn't want to barge in and scare her. I'm sure she's fine though." I wasn't going to admit it to the kids, but I was worried.

We talked while we finished dinner, it was nice to have my family sitting here eating together, we didn't do it often. Kyra didn't hardly say anything at all during dinner, I could tell she was thinking about her mom.

After Cheyanne, Van, and Elizabeth went home, and Jake went upstairs to do homework, I started to clean the dishes. "Are you okay, Kyra?"

She didn't answer for a little bit and I almost thought she didn't hear me. "I'm just worried about mom, I can't stop thinking about what she went through."

"I know how you feel, but we need to be strong for her. I left a tray of food up there for her to eat. I was just going to check on her."

"I have band practice tonight and I don't think I should go."

No baby, you should go, your mom would want you to. She will be fine, I will be here all night. If something happens I will tell you. Go have fun."

"Okay dad, I will, thank you. Make sure you call me if something happens."

"I promise I will." I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and wished her goodluck and said goodbye.

I walked up the stairs to check on Reba and I saw that the tray, was empty. I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I got the couch ready for the night to sleep. Reba never came down for the rest of the night, nor did she open the door when I tried to talk to her. I just decided to leave her alone, she had been through a lot.

I had a hard time falling asleep thinking about everything that happened, and what the days ahead might bring.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by a blood curdling scream coming from Rebas room.

I ran up the stairs and Kyra and Jake were both already standing in the hallway trying to open Reba's door.

"Move out of the way." I told them as I walked to the door and kicked it in.

The scene inside her room was something I had never seen. Everything was thrown about, or torn up. Reba was still screaming in the corner of her room. I pushed the kids out the room and told them to go downstairs and they hesitantly did.

I walked over to Reba and tried to grab her to calm her down, but she just fought me off.

"Reba, its ok, its me Brock. Please, its OK." I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working, I didn't know what to do.

I needed to do something and I needed to do it fast. I grabbed her and held her to me, and kept ahold no matter how much she fought me off. I kept telling her its ok, and rubbed her back.

After about 10 minutes of trying to fight me off, she eventually stopped and just cried into my chest. I held her and rocked her back and forth trying desperately to calm her down.

I looked around her room, and was just shocked. She must have had a nightmare.

She pulled back and looked at the floor, as she wiped the tears from her face. She wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She just nodded her head.

I helped her up and took her into Van and Cheyannes old room, she couldn't stay in her room. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. She looked so frail, I never have seen her like this.

"Are you going to be ok?" she nodded. "Well, I'm going to be sleeping on the couch if you need anything. Goodnight Reba.

I left her to sleep and went back downstairs. Reba and I had been married for 20 years when I made a big mistake. I had an affair with Barbra Jean and left Reba. I have never stopped loving Reba, and I really regret leaving her.

I do love Barbra Jean, but I can never love her like I do Reba. I don't know if Reba still loves me though. After what I did to her, and after how badly I hurt her, I'm lucky she even still talks to me.

She is a very strong woman, which makes me believe she will get through this. But seeing her tonight, and her not remembering who we are or who she is, it makes me scared.


	9. Chapter 9

**DOES ANYONE THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY? I AM DEBATING IF ITS WORTH IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THANK YOU.**

Fortunately Reba didn't have anymore issues throughout the night. At least not that I know of. I was downstairs making breakfast for the kids, Cheyanne and Van both came over early to see how Reba was doing, Elizabeth was at school. It was 8 o'clock, and I was having a great time talking with my kids, I loved moments like this with them.

We were all brought out of our thoughts when Reba walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." I said as I smiled at her. Everyone else also said good morning.

Reba looked at us and smiled, but it looked forced, and walked over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm making pancakes, if you would like to join us. Plenty here." I said.

"Yeah mom, why don't you join us?" Asked Kyra.

Reba just shrugged and left to walk back up to her room. I sighed. I know this won't be easy.

"I hate this. She looks so shattered." Said Cheyanne, you could hear the hurt in her voice.

Van put his arm around her while Cheyanne stared at the doorway where Reba just left. "She will be ok, this will just take time." I said.

"What do we do dad?" asked Jake.

I walked grabbed some plates out and started putting pancakes on them. "We just act like we normally do. Don't treat your mom any differently then you would normally. The doctor said her memory may take awhile to come back. He said we can help by just doing normal everyday tasks in hope It may trigger something. Your mom has gone through a horrible thing, she just needs us to be there for her."

I was trying to put up a strong front for the kids, that's what Reba would do, but I was scared. I was scared to say or do the wrong thing, I was scared of a lot, but mainly I was scared that Reba 's memory wouldn't return. I don't know what we would do if it never did.

I gave all the kids their breakfast, and made a plate for Reba and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was the first room you meet at the top of the stairs.

I gently knocked at the door. "Reba? I brought you some pancakes." No answer. "May I come in?" I asked. I heard movement on the other side of the door, and the door opened to a tired looking red head. I smiled at her and walked into the room. She went back and sat on her bed.

Her room was a decent sized room, with her make up table sat on the right side of the room when you walk in, dresser to the left, and her bed straight forward. It was painted red.

I set the tray of food and glass of milk in front of her, and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" she looked annoyed at the question, but nodded anyways.

"I didn't burn the pancakes this time, I promise." She smiled a genuine smile, and I could have sworn I heard a little giggle come out of her. I hope this meant progress.

"Why don't you come down and join us for breakfast?" She gave me no response and just looked out her bedroom window.

I stood up and headed back towards the door. "It's ok, I'll leave you alone. Just let me know if you need anything." I closed the door and headed back down to join my kids.


	10. Chapter 10

We were just finishing up breakfast, when Reba walked down with her tray. I was really happy she was getting out of her room.

Barbra Jean had came over and we were all sitting at the table talking.

"Goodmorning Reba." I said as I walked over to her and smiled while I took the tray from her. She smiled back at me.

"How are you feeling mom?" asked Cheyanne. Reba responded with a so so movement of her hands. Still no verbal response

"Well, Cheyanne and I were talking about going down to the mall today. Would you like to join us?" Asked Barbra Jean.

"oh my god, you really should go with us mom, you could help me pick out a new outfit!" Cheyanne always got excited when it came to shopping or clothes, mix the two and she can't handle herself.

Reba seemed to be thinking about it, and after a few seconds she smiled and nodded her head.

"YAY!" Yelled both Cheyanne and Barbra Jean at the same time.

"Come on lets get you ready." said Cheyanne as she got up and dragged her mom by the arm upstairs. Reba looked back at me with a help me look, I just laughed and shook my head at her. She glared back at me.

"They truly are something else." I said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they are going out, Mrs. H really needs this. She seems to be doing better." Said Van.

"I agree, I'm proud of her."

"Do you think she remembers us?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope she does."

Van and I sat and chatted some more, we were interrupted when Cheyanne, Barbra Jean, and Reba all came back into the kitchen.

I had to catch myself from staring at Reba, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, and curled, she was wearing a nice, knee length black tight dress. She always looked beautiful.

"Van, honey, may I please have some money?" asked Cheyanne as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"OH! How can I say no to that? Here! Don't spend it all in one place." Cheyanne smiled up at him and kissed him before heading out to the car with Barbra Jean.

I looked over at Reba who was standing near the table looking out at the door. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said to her. She looked up at me and then just walked out the door.

That worried me a little, she was doing so good this morning, but when she looked at me, she seemed to be back to square one. She is leaving the house so I guess it is better then I think.

 **VANS POV**

It was around 2 o'clock, Brock had went back home with Henry, since the girls hadn't been back yet. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I heard all three of them walk in the front door. I walked into the kitchen and was a little worried with all the bags they had in their hands, but they looked happy and that's all that matters.

"Hi honey." Cheyanne said as she came up and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

"What did guys get?" I asked.

"Plenty of stuff, but don't worry I didn't go overboard." Cheyanne said as she smiled up at me. She was still standing right in front of me.

"That's great. I'm glad you guys had a great time." I said. Mrs. H came over and sat on the couch, she looked worn out. I had to stop myself from laughing, Cheyanne sure could do that to someone when It came to shopping.

"Well I should head back home and check on Brock and Henry. Thank you both for the great day, ill talk to you later!" Barbra Jean said as she left.

"Oh, I need to go pick up Elizabeth from school, I'll see you later at home, OK?" she kissed me again and headed towards the door. "I'm really glad you came today mom, I had a great time." Reba smiled. "love you, ill see you later." Reba waved goodbye to her as she walked out the door.

"I was just making a sandwich, you want one?" I asked. She nodded, and we headed into the kitchen, I started to make her a sandwich, and while doing that I managed to knock down my half made sandwich onto the floor.

"You donkey." I froze and looked up to a smiling Red head. She spoke!


	11. Chapter 11

**BROCK'S POV**

I'm heading back over to Reba's. I went back home to check on Barbra Jean and Henry. Reba should be back from the mall by now, and I wanted to check and see how she was doing.

When I walked through the back door, I saw Van hugging Reba and spinning her around in circles.

"What's going on?" I asked as I closed the door. Van put Reba down and she smacked him on the back of the head. I laughed.

"Mrs. H just called me a donkey!" Exclaimed a very happy Van.

"Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Reba.

I laughed again. "That's a good thing. I'm glad to hear your voice again." I gave her a hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah." said Reba.

"How are you feeling? How's your memory?" I asked Reba and I sat down at the table and Van left us alone.

"I'm ok, I am still foggy with things, but its coming back slowly but surely." She smiled.

"Well, I am glad to hear that." I hated to bring it up, but I thought it was now or never. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?" She looked down to her lap and started fidgeting with her fingers.

She sighed and looked up to me after a minute of silence. "That's the one thing I can't forget. I remember everything. I remember where I was, what he looked like, and what he did to me." She started to cry and I held her tightly in a hug.

"It will be okay red." I started to rub her back.

"I'm not so sure about that Brock. This is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life." I let go of her and grabbed her by the arms and gently grabbed her chin to look up at me.

I didn't start talking until she looked me into the eyes. "You will get through this. It wont be easy, but you have so many people around you who love you, and are worried about you, and will help you in anyway they can to help you get through this."

She nodded and gave me a strained smile. "I know, I love you guys so much. You have helped me so much so far, even when I didn't remember who you guys were."

"You did scare us, I wasn't sure if you would ever remember again."

"Neither did I. I was terrified. I didn't know anything. But things came to me little by little. Remember when you came into my room after my nightmare?"

"Of course."

"I remembered who you were when you came into my room. It was the first time I felt safe since this all happened. Brock I hate to cut this short, but I am very tired from being dragged around store to store in the mall. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Oh, don't worry about it Reba. I should head back home anyways. Henry had to come home early from school today, he's sick. Are you sure you will be ok alone?"

"I will be fine Brock, go home. I hope Henry feels better."

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM GOING TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I AM IN WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH IT. I WANTED TO UPDATE TONIGHT JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW. I WILL PROMISE THOUGH THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, IT JUST MAY TAKE AWHILE BUT I WILL FINISH IT. THANK YOU EVERYONE.**

I felt a lot better after the nap. When I came downstairs Kyra was on the couch watching tv with Jake. They both looked up to me when I walked in. "HI mom" they both said.

I smiled at them. I wonder if they know what happened this morning. "Hi you two." They both looked at me in shock. I guess they didn't know.

Kyra didn't say anything, just came over and gave me a hug, Jake followed, I hugged them back.

"I'm really glad to hear you talking again mom. How are you feeling?" asked Kyra. As I let go of both of them.

"I am too. I feel pretty good actually." I said.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Jake.

"Vaguely, but it's starting to come back." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

I went into the kitchen to make dinner, I actually missed cooking believe it or not. Cheyanne walked in while I was making dinner.

"Hi mom." She said as she sat down on a stool in front of me.

"Hi sweety." She squealed when I spoke and jumped up and hugged me. I had to laugh at my daughters excitement.

"Oh mom you're talking!"

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her as we let each other go. She held onto my arms.

"How are you feeling? How's your memory?"

I sighed in frustration. "is everyone going to ask me that?"

"Probably." I couldn't help but laugh after Cheyanne said that. "We were really worried about you mom."

"I know you were, but I am ok, really. My memory is still a little foggy, but it's getting better."

We sat down at the counter. "Do you remember who hurt you?"

"I don't think I will ever be able to forget him, or the things he did to me." I got a little teary eyed, I hated thinking about what happened, and it haunted me day and night.

Cheyanne pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to not cry in front of her, but it was hard holding back the tears.

"Mom, it's ok to cry." Cheyanne must have noticed the tears in my eyes when she let me go.

"I know Cheyanne, I am ok though." I smiled a genuine smile at me, and she smiled back. "How is Elizabeth doing?"

"She's great, she is worried about you though, and has asked about you. We just told her you were

Sick. She is doing great in school though."

"I'm glad." All of a sudden I heard the front door open and someone run in and bring me in a gone crushing hug. Cheyanne started laughing. I knew right away who it was.

"Brock told me you're speaking! Oh My! I am so happy!" I tried desperately to get out of Barbra Jean's bone crushing hug, but she wouldn't let go.

"Barbra Jean I can't breathe." I choked out. She did let go of me and I slapped her on the arm.

"OW!"

"Oh quit being a wimp I didn't hit you that hard." she started jumping up and down. "What?"

"I'm just so happy to hear you speak, and hear you say my name." I rolled my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Brock and I are headed to the police station. We are meeting with the detective on my case to tell him all that I remember what happened. I was very nervous, and hated to think about everything, but I wanted more then anything to put this man away for good, and I will do everything it takes.

I just kept telling myself, just do it and get it over with, it will help put this man away.

Brock could tell I was very nervous and has been making me feel better.

We pulled into a parking spot and walked in.

We were told to sit down, and the detective would be with us soon.

I was nervously moving my knee up and down. Brock put his hand on my knee stopping it gently, making me jump slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. You ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I don't know why I'm so on edge." I said.

"It will be ok red. I will be here for you through the whole thing."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Brock." he smiled at me.

A lady came up to us. "Are you two here to see detective Fisher?"

"Yes, we are." Brock said as we both stood up.

The lady smiled at us. "Please follow me."

She led us to an office on the other side of the prescient. She let us in and we thanked her.

Detective Fisher stood up from his chair behind his desk when we walked in and greeted us, shaking our hands. Brock and I sat down at chairs across from him.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"What's the first thing you remember?" he asked me.

"Well, I was walking down the street when someone came up and grabbed me from behind and put a gun to my head, telling me to not do anything or he would use it on me." The detective wrote things down in his notepad as I talked. I looked to Brock who nodded at me, encouraging me to continue. I looked back to the detective who was patiently waiting for me to continue.

I sighed and continued. "When I tried fighting him, he hit me on the head knocking me out. I woke up tied to a bed, he came in, undressed, then cut my clothes off, saying to behave and everything will go easy, if not it will be hell." I started to cry and Brock wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "He then raped me for hours. I was able to get a hand free at one point, but it was no use."

"After he was done, he untied me, picked me up and started to take me out of the room. I took the opportunity to escape, and I kicked him in his groin, and he dropped me and I ran. I ran for awhile before I had to stop and catch my breathe. He caught up with me though."

"He knocked me out, and when I woke up again, my hands were tied above my head to a railing. I was gagged, and terrified. He came in and said this was my punishment for my actions. He proceeded to whip me, burn me, and break some of my fingers. I eventually passed out from the pain. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." I felt a bit of relief finally getting it all out.

Brock had been crying, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?" Fisher asked.

"I won't ever forget it." I said.

"Would you mind sitting with our sketch artist and try putting together a face?"

"No, not at all." I smiled at the detective.

"Great, I will see if he's available."

We spent about an hour with the sketch artist putting together a face, and showing Fisher. I felt like we made a big step. Now, they know what the monster who did this looks like.


	14. Chapter 14

im Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. My computer broke and I just recently got another one l. I promise all of you I will have a new chapter or two up tomorrow and I will be back to updating frequently. Thank you for being patient l, and I do apologize.


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal""Do you want to get something to eat?" Brock asked me as we got back into his car./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked at him as I thought about it. "What about the kids?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""They will be fine, we'll get them something to eat. How about we go to Joe's?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, I haven't been to Joe's in forever." I said looking out my window as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I remember how much you loved that place. We used to go there all the time when we were dating."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked over to Brock after he said that, and he was focused on the road./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"What he said kind of got to me. The last time I went to Joe's was with him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was our place to go, it was our favorite restaurant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the years went by, and we had kids, our visits to Joe's got more and more seldom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I never went there without him, not even once. I guess I feel it won't be the same without him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I turned and looked back out the windshield. "Let's go there." I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He gave me a quick glance, and I swear I seen him smile slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We arrived atspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJoe's within ten minutes. Brock quickly ran got out of the car after we parked and I watched him run around to my side of the car in a hurry, wondering what in the world he was up to./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He came over to my door and opened it for me almost out of breath. I slightly laughed at him, as he gave me a small smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were able to get a table right away, as they weren't that busy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We ordered pretty quickly, and sat and talked while we waited./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you nervous?" Brock asked me. I gave him a confused look. "Well, you are making progress on finding this bastard, are you nervous?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I thought about it for a minute. I shrugged. "I guess I am a little, but honestly I just want to put this asshole away. I will do everything it takes to do that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will help in anyway I can." Brock reached across and laid his hand on mine, i looked him in the eye and I seen worry in them. "I am here for you too, in anyway you need me. I know this can't be easy for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I saw how worried he was. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb in a reassuring matter. "I know Brock. I do appreciate it, but I am ok. I just want to get this all over with, so I can move on with my life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He smiled at me and took his hand back. Our food showed up, and we dug right in. I was quite hungry, I hadn't ate yet today, I was too nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"BROCK'S POV:/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We got done eating in a short time, and talked for a little while. I could tell Reba was getting tired, as she kept yawning so I suggested we went home, she happily obliged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She didn't take long to fall asleep on our way home, and I had to let out a little laugh at that. It was getting late. Joe's restaurant wasn't that far away from where we lived, and I knew it wouldn't take long to get home, so I decided to take a scenic route./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I knew that Reba has not been sleeping well lately since everything happened. Between the nightmares, and worrying about caring for her family, she probably has only gotten an hours of sleep. I knew she could use this little time to rest, even if it is in a car driving down an interstate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't really have a destination, so I just drove around almost in circles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am really worried about her, I know she says she's fine, but I also know she doesn't want people to worry about her. I noticed how nervous and scared she was when we were at the station earlier today. It was killing me seeing her like that, and knowing there wasn't a lot I could do to help ease her fears and worries, I did all I could though./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It is my job after all. Actually, it isn't. I left Reba, for Barbra Jean. Problem is, I still love Reba, and I want to be with her through all of this, but I can't./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We're not married anymore, and I have a family to take care of. I want things to change./p 


End file.
